DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The mammalian nervous system is an extremely complicated network of tissues making targeting of selected biological active compounds to specific portions of the system extremely difficult. The primary difficulty in targeting neurons for treatment with specific compounds has been the fact that no delivery vehicle specific for a given subpopulation of neurons has existed. We intend to use the highly specific binding of the heavy chain of botulinal neurotoxin to motor neurons as a delivery vehicle for multiple copies of pharmaceutical ligands to the cytosol of these neurons. We intend to synthesize molecules capable of delivering a wide variety of biologically active compounds to the cytosol of motor neurons. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE